User blog:NOBODY/Nitrome Wiki's WAM score + Beyond the screen + Aaron Steed can punch the moon out of its orbit, but he can't update his Nitrome Wiki page? + Nitrome's IP Address discovered?
Hi all! Wow, very, very long title. Anyway, this blog post is going to cover four topics: Nitrome's WAM score, Aaron Steed's activity on the Nitrome Wiki, full screen Nitrome games without Nitrome Touchy (well, not really full screen), and Nitrome's IP Address discovered. Nitrome Wiki's WAM score If you were looking in the Wikia hubs - Video Games, Entertainment, and Lifestyle - you will have noticed something titled "WAM score". This score is determined by how much articles we got, how much viewers, etc. etc. ...read more here. WAM scoring thing here. Anyway, the Nitrome Wiki is ranked very very highly - we're in one of the top 800 wikis, and currently one of the top 400 gaming wikis. The Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love are not ranked that highly. It should be noted that our WAM score has actually decreased since January 2012 - significantly. In January 2012 we were ranked the 263rd best wiki out of all wikis, and the 122nd best wiki out of all video games wiki. Beyond the screen While playing B.C. Bow Contest, for this one strategy that required you to place your mouse cursor very close to this one object when pulling your bow back (you place your cursor in this spot so you can always get 100 points), I thought "Hey! Can't you zoom into the screen?", so I zoomed in. The screen did not zoom in... in fact... it only allowed me to see more of the game screen. I was marvelous - the ability to actually see outside of the game screen! To do this, simply hold CTRL and move your mouse wheel in (I don't know how to do it without a mouse wheel). It was actually very strange in some places - I played Toxic and there was these weird white circles at the left side of the scree, these only visible when your stretch the screen. The funniest one was Test Subject Blue - it was so bizarre to see the scientist walk around despite having no arms or legs. Canopy was very strange, it actually reminded me a lot of a somewhat unusual event in the Steamland's Dev mode. For Canopy, outside the screen appeared the leaves of trees with no branches, but as you got near to these trees, the branches appeared. The event in the Steamlands level editor when when I pressed a whole bunch of buttons and did something that cause all the tanks in the level to spawn with only their cannons visible - and not the gun. The Canopy event reminded me of Super Mario 64, a 3D 64-bit Mario game. Due to the 64-bit engine, if Mario were to look in first person out in the distance, he would just see the background. However, if you walk run in the direction you looked, stuff will begin to appear. This makes collecting 100 coins across a very large world rather hard, as many times you will look at some place from a distance, see no coins there, and then just try to look for coins in other places, when sometimes coins are in that place but due to the engine, it doesn't display them unless you walk up to them. When I tried this screen stretching thing with Graveyard Shift, the platforms to the right of the screen appeared all smudged. I could move my cursor their and shoot stuff, but this wasn't really helpful seeing as the zombies have to actually come up out of the ground, and stuff spawns when the screen comes to it. This screen stretching method actually comes in helpful when trying to locate all the point-granting objects of one area. However, not all games stretch to the screen when the screen is stretched. Canary for instance, I wanted to see if an unused enemy that seemed as though it was only used for pushing is actually used in the game... so I stretched the screen. Well, the screen didn't stretch with me. Oh well. You should try this screen stretching thing for other Nitrome games, as Canopy was actually more pleasurable with a stretched screen. So remember, to do this screen stretching thing just hold the CTRL button and move your mouse wheel in (there's probably a way to do it by using other buttons, but I'm not sure how you do it)(this screen stretching thing was one on Windows 7). You can also press CTRL and then the button that has a plus (+) on it. (credit to Santi) Aaron Steed can punch the moon out of his orbit, but can't update this Nitrome Wiki page? On May 24th 2010, an Unregistered Contributor added a nonsense edit to the Aaron Steed page - how St33d could punch the moon out of its orbit and has the strength of 1000 bears. Fortunately, Takeshi64 reverted the edit. A few months ago, I searched on Twitter for "nitrome wiki" (I have this addiction with typing in "Nitrome" or "Nitrome Wiki" into the search bar of every wiki/site that that has a search bar). So anyway, what popped up was a few tweets, and one of those tweets was how Aaron Steed admitted to vandalizing the page (because there was no content there) and how we were "Spoil sports" for reverting the edit (tweet). That wasn't the last time the Nitrome Wiki got a link on Twitter, St33d linked to us when someone asked about a disappointing 3rd game in a series, and Steed named Turnament was "disappointing". When the person who he was talking too wanted to know what it was, St33d linked to us. (tweet (scroll up for full conversation)) On April 19th 2013, a person titled Alan Zucconi praised Aaron Steed for his work on two games he created himself, and how he programmed 32 nitrome games. Aaron Steed corrected him saying he (st33d) had done 38. The Alan Zucconi person said that Aaron Steed should "update his page instead of vandalizing it". Aaron Steed said he edited it and said he added that he can "Punch the moon out of its orbit". After that, the discussion ended. Link to tweet (Warning, contains a word that is deemed obscene in the UK but not anywhere else). Nitrome's IP Address discovered? As a follow up the previous section, I think I discovered an IP Address that is used by Nitrome (although I'm probably wrong, due to IP Address's shared by multiple people). The IP Address 213.123.192.77 has made several somewhat odd edits. Their first edit was removing how several Nitrome employees had left, then removing how Ribbit was the worst Nitrome game, some edits to the Nitrome Enjoyment System article, updating a trivia point on the Rush article, and editing the Steamlands page saying how Aaron Steed narrated a Steamlands video, not Luis. Full contributions here. What makes me think this is Nitrome's IP is because, more than once it was associated with a Nitrome employee. Furthermore, if you look at the edits, most of them are related to staff (not that it matters). Also, this IP Address made a lot of Wikipedia contributions to the Nitrome article. A did a Geolocate search thing, not sure if it is helpful or not. The most unusual thing about this IP Address is how they removed the Nitrome Wiki link on the Nitrome page of Wikipedia, but it got reverted. Mat's Nitrome comment on my blog One day Mat Annal commented on one of my blog posts with the IP Address 95.102.30.147. Never knew Mat lived in Slovakia. ---- Well, that's it for my blog post. Hope you enjoyed reading. Category:Blog posts